everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fayetta Toothson
'Fayetta Toothson '''is a 2017 introduced character. Fayetta acts very innocent, typically being ditzy and an airhead, however, she's a real detirmed fairy who's always gotten the short end of the stick, but has always figured out how to make the best of it. A dreamer with an over active imagination, Fayetta dreams of being abe to earn her wings and finally be able to join her mother. Loving her destiny but hating the things that prevent her from doing it, she sides as a Royal, hoping that if she accepts her destiny, all of her problems will go away. Character Personality As the next Tooth Fairy, Fayetta is generally quiet as a mouse and really good at sneaky around, as that is what a tooth fairy is required to be like. She was specifically raised to be like this, molded to be a perfect footy fairy. Despite her quiet nature, Fayetta is a very friendly person, and while she may not be as much of an extrovert as some people, she still has a drive to be around people and have friends. * Very quiet * not nessiarly shy, she just doesn’t talk much * Literally tends to make no sounds and just pops up near people * Its scary * ”airhead” * can be pretty smart * innocent * dreamer * honestly doesn’t like the spotlight. * she may be an extrovert but things like performing in front of people are not her thing * determined Appearance teal hair talll to be ironic no wings Interest and Hobbies Tba Fairytale The Tooth Fairy ''Main Article: Tooth Fairy The Tooth Fairy is a legendary character similar to Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. However, instead of coming on a certain holidays, comes whenever a child loses a tooth. After loosing a tooth, the child puts their tooth under their pillow (or in some cases the nightstand) before they go to bed and the tooth fairy supposedly visits the child and replaces the tooth for money or some other small gift. How does Fayetta come into it? Put simply, the Toothson Family and the Tooth Fairy in general is just one big company, known as Toothson Co. Original, I know. How else do you expect this one fairy to have all this money in multiple currencies or time to go around every single night? You think it's just one ''fairy? No, of course it isn't. You think Santa Claus' job is hard? Think again. Their are multiple tooth fairies, all siblings from the Toothson Comapny. The ‘head” tooth fairy is always the eldest daughter, whether she be a middle child or the youngest, she’s the head. Despite not always being the oldest child, the oldest daughter is always the heir to the company, expect on the rare occasions their is no daughter, and thus it's the eldest child. After the retirment of her mother soon after graduation, Astria’s mother and her sisters took on the roles of Tooth Fairies, with Astria’s mother being the “CEO” of this company. She soon met another new worker from the Currency Section of The Company and the two hit it off, got married, and had a daughter, Fayetta, of course, supposed to be the ”next” Tooth Fairy Views on Destiny shes excited very excited Relationships Family Teena Toothson (Mother) Teena is a very, very busy person. She run's a business for Pete's Sake, a business that has her off around the world often. TBC Father idk what his name is Asteria Toothson (Younger Sister) tba Evelynn Toothson (Maternal Aunt) Fayetta and Asteria have a much more motherly releationship with their aunts rather then their mothers. While their aunts still had to go do Tooth Fairy stuff, they were gone for lesser amounts of time and thus were around Evelynn and name of other aunt when i figure it out much more often. Other * unnamed aunt * Evelynn and unnamed aunt's husbands * cousins!!! * daddio's unmarried bro and married bro * married bro's husband ** theyll get subsections adventurally but like. ** names Friends Open~ Acquaintances Open~ Pets She as a mouse Roommate Open Romance What School Life Class-ic Schedule Tba Dormroom TBA Alternate Universes Genderbent TBA Reality AU TBA Trivia *TBA Quotes Tba Notes *Fayetta’s name is “Fay”, which means fairy, and “Etta”, a variation of the suffix “-Ette”, often added to names for feminmity or something small. **Fairies are typically scene as small (not all), while Fayetta is generally taller then a lot of people **Her mother's name and her middle name is a pun on the name Tina but with tee like '''tee'th. It is pronounced the same way, however. *Fayetta was originally Grimms EAHSona, but they saw potential in the character and used her as a real character. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Tooth Fairy